


Ready for the next one

by ExileOblivion



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous Relationships, Character Death, F/M, Out of Character, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExileOblivion/pseuds/ExileOblivion
Summary: I tried it once before but I didn't get too far





	Ready for the next one

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRFLvrBHI0E listen to this while reading you wont be disapointed

"…I think this is going to be my last relationship." Qrow's voice was soft, expressionless as he shakily took a sip of a whiskey "I had a feeling I'd fuck this up, but I was hoping to at least last another year."

He set the glass down on the bar counter, staring intensely at it so as not to make the tears begin to fall. The bartender looked at him for a moment before setting a glass he had been cleaning down, letting out a breath as he shook his head.

"For as long as I've known you, I've never seen you upset. She must be one hell of a woman." The bartender chuckled.

"She was." Qrow said with a sniffle "And I've fucked up. I've fucked up majorly. More than I ever have. I…I'm losing her. I can't open up my mouth without hurting her in some way. She deserves better…" 

Qrow couldn't keep the tears back any longer. He buried his head in his hands, whole body shaking as the tears began to flow. He sobbed loudly, head spinning with pain, lungs burning as he struggled to maintain his breathing. The smile on the bartender's face vanished as he rushed out from behind the counter, gently patting Qrow on the shoulders.

"Hey, I'm sure it'll work out. Just, give her some space, and talk it out."

"We've t-tried. Thing's just k-keep escalating and g-getting worse. This was the f-first time we've talked in d-days, and she's so pissed at me still." Qrow sobbed, trying to wipe his eyes.

"We were supposed to move in together, start a family. We were going to get hitched." he chuckled dryly "I finally find a woman to tie me down, and I chase her off because I'm too much of a self-centered, alcoholic, mentally ill piece of shit." He shook his head, and down the rest of the whiskey. He slammed the cup back down, and pulled his left sleeve up, revealing various deep cuts and several black bruises.

"See these? I've been adding to it for every time we've had a fight that I've caused." Qrow smiled, as if happy with the what he had done "maybe one of these times I'll finally hit a vein, and she won't have to put up with me anymore" he laughed as he got up, wiping his face clean and smiled at the bartender.

"Sorry for my whining, I get talkative when I'm drunk." He patted the bartender on the shoulder and waved as he headed to do the door "night."

The bartender's jaw had been hanging open since Qrow showed him his arm, unable to form any words. He finally snapped out of it as Qrow was walking away, barely able to grab his sleeve to stop him.

"Qrow, wait…." Qrow stopped, turning his head to look at him "…I don't think you're well enough to go home, or to be alone right now. I finish my shift-"

"It's fine. I got someone waiting for me." Qrow interrupted, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Alright." The bartender nodded, slowly letting him go "Text me when you get home, or tomorrow morning, so I know you're alright."

"I will. Don't worry." Qrow chuckled, and took off for his place with his mind in a fog.

Opening the door to his apartment revealed just how alone he was. Empty food containers stacked in piles around his kitchen and living room, dirty clothes lined the floors, nothing screamed that it belonged to anyone other than him. He sighed heavily as he walked in and closed the door, leaning against it as he looked around. 

He dropped his keys on a nearby table and walked to the kitchen, grabbing another bottle of whiskey and walked back to his room. In one swift movement, he opened the bottle of whiskey and began drinking as he sat down on his bed, almost falling backward. As he righted himself up, he looked at his closet door, slowly pulling the bottle away from his mouth as he suddenly got a spark of an idea.

The one thing that had ever gone right in his life was slowly leaving him. She was the only reason he had for living, and now without her…

He set the bottle of whiskey down on his nightstand and got up, grabbing a belt off the floor as he walked over to his closet. His mind fogged from too much alcohol and a million voices telling him to carry out his plan, he set to work in attempting to tie one end of the belt to the doorknob.

'You fucked everything up.'

'She hates you.'

'The one good thing that has ever happened, and you blew it!'

'YOU'RE SO WORTHLESS!'

'PATHETIC!'

'WASTE OF A HUMAN!'

'YOU SHOULD JUST DIE ALREADY!'

'SHE'S GOING TO BE SO MUCH BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!!!!!!!!'

Qrow shut his eyes tight as he fell to the floor, mentally willing the voices to stop. But part of him knew they were right. He was a failure. Wasting his days away getting drunk, doing nothing of worth. So many people hated him. The one that didn't…was now on the other side of the country, and hadn't spoken to him in days.

With tears in his eyes and body shaking, he wrapped the other end of the belt around his neck, giving a little slack so gravity could do its work when he passed out. As he sat there, thoughts of backing out ran through his mind at a fast pace. But he bit his lip, closed his eyes, and focused on the effects of the whiskey.

Warm. Dizzy. Floaty. The pressure of the belt rubbing against his Adam's apple making him swallow. The pressure of his knees in the carpet of the floor. The feeling of the closet door pressing against his boots. Air feeling his lungs, making them sting, taking shallower breaths and feeling calmer. His body relaxed little by little, the thoughts began slowing, his consciousness giving way to sleep.

Before passing out, one last memory played in his mind. It was of her. One of their first nights together, spent in a warm bath in a hotel. Her smiling as she gently washed Qrow's hair. He loved that memory. It was so vivid, he could almost feel the temperature of the water when he thought back to it.

A smile formed on Qrow's face seconds before he fell limp, the belt tightening around his throat, ending his time.

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah mental illness is not good, seek elp blah albh uplifting shit were all heare dof you if you need someone yad yada whatevet. i cant be arsed to care -okahand=


End file.
